1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure computer heat dissipater having draft guide ducts cut into the heat sink base to form flow direction separators disposed at different angles, with thermal dissipation protuberances situated in front of the draft guide ducts such that the fan is provided a rapid air flow path to dissipate thermal energy and effectively lower temperature thereby.
2) Description of the Prior Art
To solve the problem of internal computer component overheating, a heat dissipation fixture is often installed onto the heat generating electronic component so that the heat dissipation fixture conducts and disperses the thermal energy resulting from the high temperature characteristic of such electronic components. A conventional heat dissipation fixture, as indicated in FIG. 1, has heat dissipation columns 2 disposed on the heat sink bottom plate 1 and, furthermore, the bottom plate 1 is firmly pressed against the heat generating electronic component such that the thermal energy from the high temperatures produced during electronic component operation is conducted and dispersed by the heat dissipation columns 2. Although the production costs of such types of heat dissipation fixtures are inexpensive, the rate of conductance is comparatively slow, making them only suitable for low operating speed computers; for high speed or prolonged utilization heat generating electronic components, their heat dissipation performance is limited and less than ideal. Another variety of heat dissipation fixture is equipped with a cooling fan and, as indicated in FIG. 2, a nested recess is formed in the center of the heat sink fins 4 for the additional installation of the fan 5, with hot air discharge openings 6 at the separation channels along the four sides; when such heat dissipation fixtures are installed on the surface of a heat generating electronic component and the fan 5 starts to rotate, cool external air is drawn in from the vent opening 7 and blown over the heat sink fins 4, with the thermal energy emanation transferred upward from the electronic component then conveyed through the hot air discharge openings 6 to achieve heat dissipation performance. However, in this type of heat dissipation fixture, since the interior ends of the channel-shaped hot air discharge openings 6 are flat surfaced and vertical, reverse air obstruction and fan air stream impeding easily results in laminar lag that traps and concentrates the heat source in the heat fins and at the fan, which reduces fan efficiency and does not yield effective heat dissipation performance.
In view of the shortcomings in the structural design of the said conventional heat sink fixtures, the inventor of the invention herein extensively studied various remedial approaches that, following continuous research and refinements, culminated in the development of the improved structure heat dissipater of the present invention. Generally, the invention herein consists of a heat sink base that is a square with a built-in recess and four lateral walls of appropriate length each having cut inward through them a plurality of draft guide ducts, and the cut surfaces thereof are. bent towards the right at different included angles of 90 degrees, 65 degrees, and 45 degrees as flow direction separators according to the air flow direction and, as such, when the fan draws in an air stream, since the disruption of the flow direction separators breaks up the whirling air stream so impelled, this prevents deflective collisions and the generation of reverse flow, with their included angles also serving to reduce the area of flow as well as increase the air stream and pressure through the draft guide ducts to thereby accelerate air stream flow speed such that the air stream drawn in by the fan subjected to the orienting effect of the flow direction separators circulates rapidly and continuously without producing drag; furthermore, disposed on the bottom plate of the heat sink base are thermal dissipation protuberances that serve to collect the concentrated heat developed by the heat generating electronic component in a computer, and the thermal dissipation protuberances are positioned within the air path created by the flow direction separators such that the air stream oriented by the flow direction separators contacts the thermal dissipation protuberances and the heat absorbed by the thermal dissipation protuberances is rapidly discharged through the draft guide ducts to afford full fan performance and optimal heat dissipation application to thereby remedy computer component overheating problems.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure computer heat dissipater in which a plurality of draft guide ducts are cut inward though each of the four lateral walls of the heat sink base, with their cut surfaces each disposed at a set angle to form flow direction separators according to the air flow direction such that the air stream drawn in by the fan subjected to the orienting effect of the flow direction separators circulates rapidly and smoothly without the occurrence of drag.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure computer heat dissipater in which disposed on the bottom plate of the heat sink base are thermal dissipation protuberances that serve to collect the concentrated heat developed by the heat generating electronic component in a computer, and the thermal dissipation protuberances are positioned within the air path created by the flow direction separators such that when the fan draws in an air stream, contact with the thermal dissipation protuberances is increased and the heat absorbed by the thermal dissipation protuberances is conveyed along the air path and rapidly discharged through the draft guide ducts.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure computer heat dissipater in which projecting horizontally from the two sides at the upper ends of the lateral walls are tabs that facilitate assembly to the cover via latch posts having a hook at their lower ends; as such, no screws are utilized and both assembly and disassembly are rapid and simple.
In achieving the said objectives of the invention herein, the technological means and overall structural innovations are disclosed to demonstrate the most feasible embodiments and, furthermore, the brief description of the drawings below and the following detailed description of the invention will enable a further understanding of the present invention.